battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M39 EMR
The '''M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle' (EMR) is a semi-automatic, gas-operated rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. It is modified and a more accurate version of the M14 rifle. The M39 succeeded the M14 DMR in USMC service. The "basic" EMR without any attachments or accessories weighs 13 pounds (5.9 kg) or less. Battlefield 3 The M39 EMR is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The M39 EMR can be found in the mission Kaffarov; it can be picked up from a table before entering the dark room. Co-op The M39 EMR can be found leaning against the ammo crates in Operation Exodus with a 12x Ballistic Scope and bipod. It also features a 20+1 round extended magazine, an attachment normally exclusive to DICE employees. Multiplayer The M39 EMR is unlocked for multiplayer when an overall score of 58,000 points is achieved in Co-Op. It is the fourth unlocked Co-Op weapon. The M39 EMR has a capacity of 10 rounds in multiplayer. Its damage is on par with the SVD and Mk. 11, but possesses a higher rate of fire (second highest out of all the sniper rifles at 300 rpm, with the SKS having the fastest), bullet speed, accuracy, and can be used by both factions immediately. The main advantage of this is that attachment unlock speed is essentially halved, as the SVD and Mk11 Mod 0 unlock attachments separately. Battlefield Premium members can unlock the Tactical and Woodland Oak camouflages upon completion of the M39 EMR Specialist assignment. Gallery BF3_M39_FPV.png|M39 EMR in First-Person view BF3_M39_MTA.png|M39 EMR with assorted attachments BF3_M39EMR_Loadout.png|M39 EMR in Third-Person View Battlefield 3 M39 EMR IS.png|Iron sight render. BF3 M39 EMR.jpg|M39 EMR in-game in First-Person view BF3 M39 EMR Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M39 EMR Battlefield 4 The M39 EMR is an unlockable DMR in Battlefield 4. The M39 EMR has the third fastest rate of fire and the second fastest bullet velocity of all the DMRs while still maintaining a sizable magazine, making it a good choice overall. However, its vertical recoil tends to kick harder in exchange for its straighter side-by-side recoil profile. Singleplayer The M39 EMR can be found in the first campaign mission Baku. It can be found in the second floor of the concrete schoolhouse at the beginning of the mission, after Irish rejoins Tombstone squad and before Recker is required to use explosives to blow a way out in the basement. The M39 EMR is found by on the second floor of left side from where the player enters, and can be obtained after clearing out the enemies who attack. The M39 EMR can be picked up from any weapon crate at any time in the game, under the DMR heading. The M39 EMR is always equipped with a Bipod, ACOG (4x), Heavy Barrel, and a Laser Sight. Multiplayer The M39 EMR is the third to last DMR to be unlocked with 37,000 DMR score. It unlocks all American optics and attachments through kills, then randomly receives Russian and Chinese attachments through Battlepacks after 160 kills. Gallery BF4_M39_model.png|'M39' BF4 M39 EMR-1.png|First person view BF4 M39 EMR-2.png|Iron sights BF4 M39 EMR-3.png|Reloading BF4 M39 EMR-4.png|Cocking Battlefield Hardline The M39 EMR is a Battle Rifle included with the Battlefield Hardline: Getaway expansion, exclusive to the Enforcer kit. What the M39 lacks in control and rate of fire it makes up for these shortcomings with its damage per shot potential as it can kill a player in less than four shots. Though due to its excessive vertical recoil, Firing at full auto is not recommended instead switching to semi will help keep the gun centered when firing. Gallery BFHL M39 model.png|'M39 EMR' BFHL M39 1.png|M39 EMR in first person BFHL M39 2.png|Iron sights Trivia General *The M39 EMR is seen on the box art for both Battlefield 3: Aftermath and Battlefield 4. Battlefield 3 *The M39 EMR's game files depict an "Extended Magazine" DICE-only unlock, possibly explaining why on singleplayer and co-op this rifle has 20 rounds in a magazine and only 10 in multiplayer. *In the Armored Kill gameplay trailer, this rifle can be seen equipped with a SMAW, a combination not normally possible for standard players. *Before the game's release, there was sighting of an M39 selectable by the engineer kit in the kit select screen, hinting that it was possibly going to be an all kit weapon similar to the Mk14 Mod 0 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *The M39 EMR has the second highest bullet velocity out of the sniper rifles in the base game, only beaten by the M98B. *The M39 EMR's proficiency dog tag shows it with a bipod and a foregrip attached, which is not possible in game. Battlefield 4 *On the cover art of Battlefield 4 and the book cover of Battlefield 4: Countdown to War, Daniel Recker is seen holding an M39 EMR with a Suppressor, Rifle Scope (magnification unknown) and Laser/Light Combo with buttstock retracted. *There is a glitch upon first unlocking the Magnifier where it may automatically be equipped with whatever sight the player is using, including Iron Sights or the ACOG. Battlefield Hardline *The M39 EMR was originally named the M14 SAGE in the CTE pre-release for Getaway, which referred to an M14 equipped with a SAGE stock (similarly to the M14 EBR). The name was changed at some point before the retail release of the expansion, despite the real-life M39 EMR not being capable of firing fully-automatic as depicted (while the M14 SAGE and the M14 EBR are capable of this). Category:Battlefield 3 Co-op Unlocks Category:Battle Rifles Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Battle Rifles of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Getaway Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 4